


A Slave To Public Opinion

by Walkerbaby



Series: Slaves of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Hate Crimes, Mobs, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about how Bilbo ended up a slave and how even Hobbits aren't immune to mob-mentality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave To Public Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious about how Bilbo ended up a slave and the trial that Kili mentions during the beginning chapters of Slave To You. A short one shot about how Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ruined his life and still didn't get Bag End.

He’d never thought about his open door policy before.  He was a Hobbit.  A Baggins of all things and that meant being sociable.  His house was open to any who had need of it.  He was always available for a visit.  A cup of tea.  A smoke in the front garden.

He never locked his front door.  Never thought he had the need.  He was a Baggins for Yavanna’s sake.  A teacher.  Other hobbits trusted him with their hobbitlings.  And his students always knew that no matter what his home was a safe place for them.  A place of refuge when they needed it.

Now here he was, in the Shire’s square, on trial for pornography.  For endangering the very children that had been in his care.  For-- he swallowed.

“He’s a pervert!” Lobelia Sackville-Baggins screamed and the other Hobbits behind her began to shout in agreement.  “Hiding filth in his home.”

“It’s not--” Bilbo swallowed.  “It’s art.”

“It’s two males pleasuring each other!” Another female hobbit yelled.  “It’s obscene.”

“It’s a book on Elvish art,” Bilbo protested weakly.  “And the elves don’t ban the love between two males of their species.  They believe that Yavanna smiles down on the love of any who care to share it.”

“We aren’t elves!” A male hobbit-- his nephew Frodo’s best friend Pippen’s father-- yelled.

“Have you been showing this art to our children?” Another woman yelled and the crowd seemed to surge forward.  “Have you been showing them this filth?”

“No.” Bilbo shook his head.  “Of course not.  I don’t show them any sort of art that might have sexuality in it.  No matter what gender is being drawn.  It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Then how did Merry get this?” A book was tossed at him and he ducked before it could hit him in the head.  “How did little Merriweather Took end up with a book full of pornography?”

Bilbo swallowed.  “He got it from my library.  He came to me and asked if he could borrow a book and I told him that he could.  I have an open door policy with all of my students and any of them know that all they have to do is ask before they borrow one.  I’ll admit, I should have checked to see what Merry took but he left before I got the chance.”

“Why did you even have it?  Out where children could see it?”

“It wasn’t out.” Bilbo protested.  “It was on the top shelf.  Merry would have had to climb--”

“That’s just like a pervert,” Lobelia yelled.  “He’s blaming the child.  Blaming the boy for his sick, disgusting secret.”

“It’s not even my--”

“And what about the slaves he hires?” Someone else yelled, Bilbo couldn’t see who.  “He’s always hiring boys from the foundling home in Bree.  Like the dwarf.  What of him?”

“What about them?” Bilbo asked.  “He’s just a boy to do the gardening while I’m busy at the schoolhouse.  Someone to keep the yard tended.  To water the flowers at the schoolhouse.”

“And what about all the times you have him in your house?  The sweets you’re constantly giving him?”

“I feel sorry for him,” Bilbo said quickly.  “He’s an orphan.  A dwelf.  The boy’s an outcast who could use some kindness.  I didn’t think giving him a scone or a biscuit would harm him.”

“And what else are you giving him?” Someone else roared.  “What are you giving him behind those closed doors that means you have to give him sweets later to shut him up?”

“Nothing.” Bilbo shook his head.  “I wouldn’t dream of-- He’s a child.  An innocent.”

“And for all we know that’s just how you like them,” Lobelia yelled, urging the crowd’s rage higher.  “You like them young and innocent.  That’s why you never married and had hobbitlings of your own.  Why you prefer to teach at the school instead of till the fields like a good, self respecting Hobbit?  You think you’re better than us.  With your elaborate hobbit hole and your father’s money.  You think that gives you license to do what you like with our children.  To be indecent.  To be a pervert.”

“I never--”

“Pervert!” Someone yelled and the cry quickly came up.  “Pervert!  Pedophile!  Criminal!  Banish him!  Punish him!  Pervert!  Pervert!”

Before he could say anything else Gerontious Took had stepped forward and the crowd had silenced.  “Bilbo Baggins.” His mother’s father looked at him with deep seated scorn in his face.  “I declare you a public menace.  Unfit for inclusion in our society.”

“No.” Bilbo shook his head.

“You are forthwith ban--”

“He’s a criminal!” Lobelia yelled.  “He shouldn’t get away with just banishment for corrupting our young!”

“Punish him!” Others began to yell and Bilbo watched, wide eyed as the Hobbits began to tear at Gerontious’s robes.  Quickly, his grandfather’s deputies moved forward, blocking him from the crowd but not getting close enough so that they were actually touching him.  As if merely being near him was enough to infect them with perversion of some sort.

“We’ll put it to a vote,” Gerontious said.  “All those in favor of punishing Bilbo Baggins for perversion and the corruption of a hobbitling?”

“Aye!” The world around him seemed to shake as the mob all screamed as one, condemning him.

“Any who are opposed?”

Silence.

“So be it,” Gerontious nodded.  “Bilbo Baggins, I not only banish you from the Shire, I charge these deputies with transporting you to Bree and giving you to the slave traders there.  Your property is now forfeit to the mayor’s office.”

“What?” Lobelia yelled, her eyes wide.  “But as the next in line to inherit my husband--”

“The property will go to the mayor’s office,” Gerontious continued.  “And you are forever banished from our sight.  Your name will no longer be spoken by any here.  You are no more to us.”

“But--” Bilbo wasn’t sure what to say.  Wasn’t sure what he could say.  But the book wasn’t even mine, he wanted to cry out.  It wasn’t even my book.  It was part of my father’s art collection.  It wasn’t even mine.


End file.
